The proposed research will involve a multidisciplinary study of spontaneous and induced disorders of the cardiovascular, respiratory, and renal systems of subhuman primates. A "core" animal facility will condition and provide several species of infant and adult New and Old World monkeys for investigative units with research interests in physiology, histology, pathology, and electron microscopy, endocrinology, metabolism, and developmental biology, with particular concern for the influences of nutritional factors. The cardiopulmonary adaptation to birth will be studied in full term and premature monkeys, and an attempt made to define the environmental and nutritional measures which favor optimal adaptation. The influence of dietary modifications on lipid metabolism and the development and regression of atherosclerosis will be studied by examination of blood lipids and by electronmicroscopic techniques. Investigations of general primate nutrition will study the biochemical, physical and behavioral consequences of dietary protein deficiency, the effects of vitamin B6 deficiency on the processes of atherosclerosis and the endocrinologic correlates of carbohydrate and lipid metabolism. Studies in cardiovascular physiology will monitor the electrical function of the heart during atherogenesis, during periods of induced coronary artery occlusion, and under conditions of "social stress". Attempts will be made to perfect a blood substitute which presently allows survival with up to 50 percent replacement of the blood volume. Studies of lipid metabolism in tissue cultures of monkey endothelial cells will continue. These studies should be of value in developing subhuman primate models for a variety of studies of cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases, particularly as they relate to nutrition. It is hoped that the finding will be more relevant to man than those obtained with nonprimates and may indicate measures for reducing the incidence and severity of diseases of major importance to man.